1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pillows, more specifically to pillows with an internal pivotable frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lack of relaxation and sleep can be detrimental to an individual's health. Sleep deprivation can lead to decreased performance and alertness, memory and cognitive impairment, stress, automobile injury, or occupational injury. Sleep deprivation research is vast and ongoing but common causes include sleep disorders and environmental factors such as noise and light. Achieving deep sleep with a snoring partner or at noisy environment such as airport and hospital can be difficult. Individuals may have trouble finding a private place in order to block out surrounding sound and light, and may struggle to find sleep comfort while seated in a near upright position.
To alleviate sleeping problems while traveling, some consumers may use ear plugs or eye masks to block out disruptive sounds or lights, as well as portable, supportive neck pillows for upper-body comfort. Some neck pillows are preformed C-shaped cushions that wrap around the sides and back of a user's neck, to the extent that preforming allows the conformity to the neck, allowing the user to support their head in an upright fashion while seated upright. This may prevent neck cricks and pains due to slouching of the user's head while sleeping in an upright position. However, neck pillows do not offer adequate support or cushioning for the back portions of user's head, resulting in discomfort and the head resting backwards onto the neck pillow alone with no support from the seat. Compounding the issues related to current neck pillows and traveling environments is the presence of ambient noise and light. These environments can prevent some individuals from achieving deep sleep. Thus a need exists for a pillow which facilitates deep sleep while suboptimal environmental conditions.